


S.E.V.E.N.

by Oldguybones



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, all 7 losers just being in love, and living their lives, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: A look into the lives of the seven losers through a collection of intimate moments.





	S.E.V.E.N.

Sometimes living with six other people made it hard to get any alone time. At least one person's usually home at any given time and considering not all of their jobs adhere to a standard 9-5 schedule, there's a lot of overlap. Some of them got to spend more time together than others, like Stan and Mike, who's jobs kept their schedules extremely consistent while Ben, Bev and Eddie usually faced a lot of overtime in their line of work. Bill worked from home, but went on frequent outings to find inspiration. Most of the time, Richie worked late afternoons and into the evening, leaving him to be the last one home.

 

It's a weird coincidence for him to be home at 2pm on a Wednesday, but he didn't exactly plan to arrive at work only to be told he wasn't on the schedule at all. When he arrives home, he surely isn't expecting anybody to be there and yet, there is Stan's car in the driveway.

 

When the door creaks open, he's greeted by the sound of quick, shallow breaths. His heart drops, because he immediately recognizes the source. Sure enough, as he quickly makes his way into the living room, he finds Stan hunched over on the couch, head hung between his parted legs. Even from across the room, he can see the drastic trembling of his hands as they rake through his blonde curls.

 

He races over to the couch and falls to his knees in front of Stan. “Hey, hey, hey,” he murmurs softly, reaching up to clasp both of Stan's hands in his own. His heart breaks at how violently they shake. He knows what this is; he's witnessed it on multiple occasions before. Unfortunately, Stan has suffered from panic attacks ever since he was a young teenager. And in the many times he'd seen Stan trembling, sweating, struggling to breathe, he had never once witnessed it  _ alone _ .

 

“ Stan, c'mon please,” Richie whispers desperately, squeezing Stan's hands tightly in his own. As much as it pains him, he can tell that he's not getting through to him. He tries to recall all the times he's witnessed the other losers helping Stan through them and what they did to work him through it.

 

The most recent occurrence had been just a month or so prior and the losers were getting a head start on their Christmas shopping at the local mall; with all the crowds and commotions, it quickly overwhelmed Stan with crippling anxiety. Ben pulled him to a quiet area of the mall and walked him through a breathing exercise to keep him calm.

 

Richie takes one of Stan's hands and places it on his chest, resting one of his own over the top of it. With his other hand, he cups Stan's cheek in an attempt to bring his attention to him. “Stan, you're not getting enough air. I need you to breathe with me, okay? In for two seconds, out for two seconds.”

 

He continues to hold Stan's hand firmly against his chest as he breathes in for two seconds, then exhales for the same amount of time. He beams when he notices Stan copying his actions. “That's it Stan!” he exclaims proudly, “Lets try four now okay?”

 

Stan's hands are still shaking and, while his breaths are longer, he's still not getting enough air to calm his anxiety. His mind seems to be racing, his focus far away.

 

“ Stan, please,” Richie begs, his voice much firmer this time. He's getting desperate and seeing his partner in such a state is breaking his heart. “Four seconds, okay? C'mon, I know you can do it.” Trying to keep his breathing as steady as possible, he inhales and exhales for four seconds. When Stan doesn't initially copy him, he tries again.

 

He watches nervously as Stan squeezes his eyes shut. But pride floods his system when Stan finally matches his breathing a few moments later. “Yes, Stan, that's it! You're doing it!” he exclaims encouragingly. “Can you do six now?”

 

Stan nods in response, seemingly more in touch with reality. By now, his breathing has evened out. His eyes are still shut, but the once violent trembling in his hands has calmed significantly.

 

“ Are you okay?” Richie asks tentatively, dropping the hand from his chest to rub a soothing hand over his thigh.

 

“ Yeah,” Stan whispers quietly with a slight nod of his head. His green eyes flutter open to meet Richie's worried blues.

 

Richie moves to sit down on the couch beside Stan; he settles the two of them to rest comfortably on it. Pulling the plush blanket from the arm of the couch, he drapes it over the two of them as Stan curls up against his side. Stan's legs are tucked up underneath him, perfectly covered by the blanket while Richie's arm wraps around his shoulders to pull him closer.

 

“ Do you want to talk about it?” Richie murmurs softly, pressing his lips to Stan's forehead.

 

Stan gently shakes his head and is beyond grateful when Richie doesn't persist. They remain like that for hours, content to spend time curled together on the couch, just the two of them. Stan's head rests on Richie's shoulder, tickling his neck with his exhaled breaths; over and over again, Stan denied that he ever snored. All six losers could confirm the absolute lack of truth in that statement. Richie loves giving him shit for it.

 

After the beginning of night has settled outside, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway steals Richie's attention from his phone, which he'd been idly perusing as to not wake up the sleeping Stan cuddled up against him. He looks up as the door clicks shut and moments later, Mike is gently padding into the living room.

 

“ Hey,” he says softly, making his way over to the couch. He's wearing a slight frown as he assesses the situation in front of him. “What's going on?”

 

“ Panic attack,” Richie answers shortly, staring up at Mike.

 

Mike sighs softly, cupping both of Richie's cheeks before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He then moves over to kiss Stan's forehead, smoothing his curls back. “You did a good job taking care of him,” Mike tells him, sitting down on the other side of Stan. His hand slides under the blanket to stroke his thumb over Stan's hip, an action proven to soothe their partner. “I can stay here with him if you need to go.”

 

Richie smiles fondly, his gaze fixed on Stan's peaceful face. “There's nowhere I'd rather be.”

 

*****

 

The night sky is perfectly clear above the seven of them as they all share a joint out back. Richie, Bev and Eddie all sit on the edge of the porch; Stan sits in between Richie's legs with his head resting against his stomach. Bill rests his head on Stan's left thigh, his legs bent at the knee while Mike rests his on Stan's other thigh, legs spread as Ben lays between them. Back and forth they pass the joint between them, inhaling and exhaling smoke into the still night air.

 

Bev and Richie smoke the most out of the group, taking consistent hits while the others take just a couple. Eddie partakes solely via Richie, gripping his chin and slotting their mouths together to gently exhale the smoke into Eddie's mouth. After the first couple times resulted in heated kisses, Richie began to suspect it to all be a ploy.

 

Stan tilts his head back to peer up at Richie with a sweet smile. Taking the hint, he grips the joint between his thumb and index finger and holds it against Stan's lips. Richie's tongue darts out to wet his lips at the enticing sight of Stan's curling around the joint, his chest heaving as he inhales deeply. Stan's eyes lock onto Richie's, unwaveringly, as he exhales the smoke upwards.

 

“ Jesus, would you two get a room already?” Mike calls playfully, though his eyes are fixed on the way their lips move together.

 

“ There's plenty of rooms inside,” Richie says with a cheeky grin, leaning down to kiss Stan's forehead, “What'd you say, Stan the man?”

 

Stan lets out a genuine laugh, not stifled in any kind of way and it's an absolutely beautiful sound to those around him. It's one of the many reasons the losers love it when Stan partakes in their smoke sessions. It relaxes him in a way that allows him to be completely free and there's nothing better to witness. “Why waste the time? I'll suck you off right here.”

 

Richie knows he's joking by the mischievous glint in Stan's eyes, but he plays along regardless, moving both his hands to his belt buckle. He can't deny the thought, despite how brief, turns him on. And he'll call Stan's bluff way before Stan will call his.

 

Sure enough, Stan backs down, turning his attention to scratch his nails against Bill and Mike's scalps, an action which draws soft relaxed sounds from the two of them. Stan smiles fondly in response.

 

They stay outside for another hour or so, finishing off another couples joints and simply enjoying each other's company. Their late night smoke sessions are where most of their best conversations take place.

 

*****

 

Eddie falls down on to the bed with a gentle laugh, his head lulling to the side to spare a suggestive glance at the room's other six occupants. It's a rare Saturday afternoon where all seven of them are free and naturally they decided earlier that morning to spend some  _ intimate  _ time together. It's not often they get the chance to; with so many moving pieces, it often took too much planning and time to make it a regular thing, which just made the occasions they got the chance even more special.

 

He eagerly soaks in the attention from his partners and maintains their gaze as he teases his hand down his chest and to the waistband of his pants. Richie's the first to move, rushing over to the bed and kneeling beside Eddie's head, barely a second after Eddie's finger dips beneath his waistband. He crushes their lips together in a hungry kiss, which is met with enthusiasm from its recipient. Richie's fingers smooth over Eddie's bare chest, as his fingers curl in the tangled mess of dark hair.

 

Eddie instinctively raises his hips when he feels a pair of calloused hands begin to tug his pants down. Against Richie's lips, he exhales a content sigh, immediately recognizing the touch to be Mike's. He kicks his legs to assist the removal of his pants; the second they're free, he spreads his legs wide to welcome Mike's body to settle between them, which he accepts in the most eager fashion.

 

Between Richie's tongue licking into his mouth and Mike's hands brushing over his skin, he barely registers the rest of their group joining them on the bed. Stan settles at the edge, right behind Richie. His long, slim fingers ghost over Richie's hip and cause him to buck up into the touch. Teasingly, he places feather light touches around the bulge quickly growing in Richie's jeans.

 

On the other side of the bed, Ben, Bev and Bill have all settled to the left of Eddie. Bev lays out on the bed with her head almost dangling off the edge. Her soft hands cup Ben's crotch as Bill stands behind him, their bodies flush against one another. Eagerly, Bill tugs the collar of Ben's shirt to the side to expose his neck enough to pepper hot, open mouth kisses against the soft skin there. As a result, he lets out a drawn out groan, resulting in a breathy moan from Bev as she continues to fondle his growing erection.

 

The sound catches Richie's attention and he has to physically pull himself away from Eddie to stare at the sight in front of him. He crawls up the bed slightly, settling behind Eddie's head and close enough to where he can nudge Bev's legs apart. Playfully, he nips at the inside of her thighs. She shrieks with laughter, one hand shooting down to grab a handful of Richie's hair.

 

Eddie seems to realize, just then, how close Richie's crotch is to his head. Once Mike has pulled his underwear down and off, he flips onto his stomach. He smirks at the matching groans the action elicits from both Richie and Mike. Karma hits quick as Mike grabs his cheeks and spread them apart to flick his tongue over his hole; the yelp of surprise that escapes quickly turns to a moan and his cheeks instantly turn red when Mike chuckles smugly. He reaches up and undoes the buckle on Richie's belt, looking up at Stan with pleading eyes.

 

Stan chuckles fondly and rolls his eyes, but nonetheless pulls Richie's jeans off. His hard cock nearly springs free, as he's got nothing on underneath. Richie smirks against the dark bruise he's sucked into the creamy skin of Bev's thigh.

 

“ If you're not gonna suck him off, then _ I  _ will,” Eddie taunts Stan, wrapping his hand around Richie and beginning to stroke him slowly.

 

“ Fine, then I'll fuck him,” Stan shot right back, challengingly, wrapping his arms around Richie's thighs and maneuvering him to rest on his side. His head moves to rest on Bev's thigh as his tongue flicks teasingly against the fabric of her panties; his crotch is now level with Eddie's head and his ass is right at the end of the bed, directly in front of Stan.

 

Being the closest to their nightstand, Stan reaches into the top drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He coats his fingers in the substance, before skillfully tossing it over to Bill, who catches it with ease. Holding it between his teeth, he moves both of his hands around to Ben's front, attempting to blindly untie the knot of his pj pants. It doesn't help much when Bev grabs his hand in hers and brings one of his fingers to her mouth, sucking on it as she maintains unwavering eye contact with Ben.

 

Bill works quickly to shove his pants to the floor, placing a steadying hand on Ben's hip as he steps out of them. Almost immediately, Bev cranes her head up to wrap her lips around the head of Ben's dick. He bends over slightly, per Bill's guiding touch; his fingers curl around the hem of Bev's t-shirt, pulling the garment off and tossing it behind them. He bites back a groan at the sensation of Bill's slick finger rubbing over his hole. Bev smirks up at him, gripping underneath his length to guide it further into her mouth.

 

She whimpers around him as his large hands cup her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. The sound repeats again when Richie's fingers tug aside the fabric of her underwear and slowly rub between her folds. His tongue isn't far behind, eagerly flicking against her clit as his warm breath pants over her skin. The way Eddie's head is bobbing along his length draws out the loudest groans from him and on top of that, Stan has worked three fingers into him and is aggressively pumping them into him.

 

Eddie's gaze flickers to the left to watch, in mesmerized fascination. He stills as he swallows Richie's length down and holds his head there so his needy moan vibrates over him. With a gasping breath, he pulls off and peeks over his shoulder.

 

“ _ Mike _ ,” he begs desperately.

 

“ I got you,” Mike murmurs reassuringly, rubbing a soothing hand over his back as he reaches over to grab the bottle of lube from beside Ben. Soon enough, he slides one finger in and braces a hand against Eddie's lower back to prevent him from impatiently wiggling his hips back.

 

In a contest of fastest prepper, Stan took the gold every time. It was never insufficient, rather just always fast and aggressive. But the way he fucks differs drastically; it's usually slow, almost frustratingly so. That's why no one's surprised when he's the first to be buried inside his partner, but they all know he'll most likely be the last to finish.

 

“ Oh fuck Stan, move  _ please _ ,” Richie moans, curling his arm around Bev's thigh to pull her close enough to bury his face between her legs. In his most desperate state, Richie takes out his frustrations on whoever's in front of him; it typically leads to some very aggressive oral and thus, very intense orgasms.

 

Bev cries out in pleasure, her legs squeezing shut out of reflex as her fingers dig into Richie's scalp. He growls, low in his throat; he shoves her legs apart and continues to lightly suck at her clit. The fingers tracing along her folds circle over her entrance before slowly slipping into her. She runs her free hand along Ben's hip and reaches behind him to grab his cheek; she uses the hold, not only to spread his cheeks apart for Bill's access, but also to guide Ben's hips into a rocking motion.

 

“ Bev,” he whispers in awe, his fingers tracing over her throat, which bulges every time she swallows around him. From behind, Bill lets out a soft grunt and rests his forehead against Ben's shoulder as he sinks completely into him. Bev's fingers brush around where the two are connected, moaning at the way it causes Bill's hips to stutter forward. He stays still as he waits for Ben to adjust, as does Bev with his cock still buried down her throat.

 

The sight catches Eddie's eye and almost immediately in response, he takes as much of Richie into his mouth as he can and holds it there. Mike is thrusting two fingers into him, but notices Eddie's challenging stare regardless.

 

“ Bev, I think Eddie's tryin' to outlast you,” Mike says with a smirk as he eases a third finger into Eddie. He reacts by groaning around Richie's cock, and choking back the urge to gag. At the sound, Bev pulls back from Ben and cranes her head to watch. Eddie meets her gaze with teary eyes.

 

Bev laughs softly and sits up, just enough to comb her fingers through Eddie's blonde locks. “Okay, okay, Eds. We get it. You win.”

 

Eddie pulls off with a gasping breath and a wide grin, eyes fixed on the thick strand of saliva connecting him to the head of Richie's cock. Bev breaks it and grabs under Eddie's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet once again; she holds his gaze, his mouth falling open in a silent moan as Mike begins to slide into him. He braces himself with an arm near Eddie's head, the other one reaching forward to cup Bev's cheek and pull her into a messy kiss. After a minute, she breaks it with a soft moan.

 

“ Give it to him good, Mike,” she purrs, spinning around to watch Richie falling apart as Stan takes his time driving into him at a beyond leisurely pace. “I see you're getting it good, huh?” she murmurs, running her hand over Richie's stomach. She grips his hip and applies pressure in an attempt to turn him onto his back. Stan takes the hint and grabs Richie's leg, hooking his ankle onto his shoulder. With a fair amount of ease, he's able to settle Richie onto his back.

 

Bev smiles sweetly at him and swings her leg to straddle Richie's lap. She shifts until his cock is nestled between her wet folds and begins slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Both of her hands are planted firmly on his chest, a moan escaping every time the head brushes against her clit.

 

“ C'mon Bev, don't tease,” Richie whimpers, a hand planted on each of her hips. He attempts to guide her into a faster, rougher rhythm, but she maintains the slow drag of her hips, practically in sync with Stan's.

 

“ Poor baby,” she murmurs mockingly, “Why don't you choke on Ben's dick to forget all about it?”

 

Richie groans in response; he reaches out nonetheless, to wrap his hand around Ben's thick length. Smiling down at him, Ben shuffles closer forward to brush his head against Richie's lips, which immediately part to take him in. Bill smirks as a particularly hard thrust causes Ben's hips to pump forward, choking an unsuspecting Richie.

 

Ben flushes red and begins to apologize profusely, but he doesn't get very far as a low moan is torn from Bev's throat. She's got her hand between her legs, her fingers loosely wrapped around Richie's dick. “Ohhhh, he liked that you guys,” she informs them, having felt the sudden twitch of interest. She then locks eyes with Bill over Ben's shoulder and the two of them perfectly time their hips, Bill's snapping forward and Bev's sliding down.

 

Richie's hands frantically reach up to grab onto Ben's thigh, a strong, albeit muffled groan bubbling up from his chest. For a moment, he's so overwhelmed with pleasure, between Ben's dick in his throat and Bev's warm heat engulfing him, that he doesn't even know what to do with himself.

 

Before he knows it, he feels a soft hand slip into his own and give it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes flutter open to the sight of Eddie, who's now right beside him, greeting him with an eager kiss. He moans at the taste of Ben on Richie's tongue. Leaning forward, he takes Ben into his mouth and eagerly bobs his head over his length while Richie rests his head on the bed, lavishing his tongue all over Ben's balls.

 

“ Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come,” Ben grunts, his fingers grasping desperately at Eddie's scalp. He sucks eagerly at the head and pumps his fist over the shaft, peeking up at Ben through his lashes. Between that, the way Richie's sucking and licking his balls, and the relentless thrusts right against his prostate, it's too much for him to handle and seconds later, he's coming with an elongated groan. The entire group goes silent in awe as they watch Eddie trace his tongue over Richie's neck and chest, lapping up every last bit of come.

 

Mike lets out a primal growl as he pulls out of Eddie and quickly flips him onto his back. Wrapping an arm around each of Eddie's thighs, he uses the grip to roughly pull him down onto his cock. Eddie feels an intense rush of heat shoot to his core, due to the intensely hungry way Mike is staring down at him.

 

“ Yes,  _ uh,  _ just like that, Mike, please,” Eddie moans desperately, the sound only increasing in volume as he feels a hand wrap around his hard length. He finally breaks Mike's eye contact to glance over and see Bill kneeling on the bed beside him, a hand working fervently over his own cock. The way Eddie looks up towards him, with the dopiest smile on his face, brings a fond smile to Bill's face. However, the exchange is cut short when Eddie turns his head to the side and sticks out his tongue expectantly.

 

Bill tosses his head back, “Holy shit, Eds. What're you trying to do to me?”

 

“ Isn't it obvious?” he shoots back smugly, barely wasting a second before his tongue shoots out again.

 

“ Who's gonna come first?” Bev asks breathlessly, her fingers rubbing quick circles against her clit. The once gradual grind of her hips against Richie's has since graduated to full on bouncing on his dick. It's no surprise that Richie is usually the loudest of the seven, but it was hard, with Ben's mouth moving over his, to emit any more than muffled cries of pleasure. What does surprise them is the way Stan's hips suddenly stagger forward and go still, a soft grunt escaping his lips.

 

Richie's fingers tighten their hold on Bev's hips in response to the sensation of Stan emptying into him. Bev seems to make the connection and slams her hips down against his, chasing the orgasm she knows is just seconds away. Her movements falter as it rips through her; she braces her hand on Richie's chest, her entire body shaking as she chants a seemingly endless stream of “yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

Richie isn't far behind, pushed over the edge by the way she clenches around him. Bev hums in content against Richie's chest, having collapsed onto his chest post orgasm.

 

Eddie whimpers impatiently, having tilted his head far enough back to watch the three of them come. Quite literally taking things into his own hands, he replaces Bill's and begins intently stroking both of them. With the way Mike is slamming against his prostate, Eddie ends up being the first of the three to come. Though Mike and Bill follow him, almost simultaneously. He groans at the feeling of Mike coming inside him, keeping his tongue stuck out for Bill's come. And some of it lands there as intended, but a fair amount shoots right past it and ends up all over Eddie's face.

 

“ Bill,  _ c'mon _ ,” Eddie whines, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation.

 

The group erupts in laughter. Bill's face contorts in guilt as he shrugs off the flannel he still wore and uses it to wipe Eddie's face clean. “I'm sorry baby,” he whispers sheepishly, pecking a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

“ You better carry me to the shower,” Eddie demands, still wearing a pout.

 

Bill smiles affectionately; he slides off the bed and crouches down beside it, his back facing Eddie. “Hop on,” he declares.

 

Eddie stands up on the bed and moves over to the edge. He hops onto Bill's back, nearly toppling the two of them right to the ground. With his arms wrapped tightly around Bill's shoulders and his legs locked around his middle, they march towards the bedroom door. “Who's gonna join us?” Eddie calls out to the rest of the group.

 

“ I will!” Bev chirps as she hops off the bed and chases them out of the room. Ben chuckles fondly at the sight, close behind the three of them.

 

“ Guess that just leaves us,” Mike laughs, leaning over to give Stan and Richie each a kiss before sliding off the bed. He holds both his hands out, smiling genuinely when they are each grabbed. The three of them cram into the downstairs shower, wondering how in the hell the four of them are making it work upstairs; it's no surprise when they return to the bedroom much earlier than they do.

 

*****

 

For all the years they'd known each other, there were only a small handful of times Eddie witnessed Bill cry. Obviously after he lost his little brother, the entire losers club saw him cry on multiple occasions. But Bill had always seen crying as weakness and that was the last thing he wanted, to appear weak. So it wasn't often that he let himself be that vulnerable, that weak in his own eyes.

 

But as hard as he tried to hide his emotions, they were written plainly across his face.

 

Even from the couch, as Eddie peers into the kitchen towards the back door where Bill emerges from, he can see the way his jaw is tightly clenched and breathing strictly through his nose. Eddie can almost hear the angry huffs of breath.

 

As Eddie slides off the couch, setting his book face down on the cushion, he suspects Bill doesn't notice his approach.

 

"Fuck!" He shouts suddenly, hurling his cellphone against the nearest wall.

 

Eddie jumps; he can't help the surprised gasp which falls from his lips and immediately alerts Bill of his presence. When Bill turns towards him, Eddie can see the tears welling up in his eyes. His lips part to exhale a quivering breath as he brings a hand to cover his mouth, eyes sparkling with regret. "Love, I'm sorry. I thought I was alone."

 

"You're never alone," Eddie is quick to say, though with an entirely different connotation than Bill's.

 

"You know what I mean," Bill sighs and even just those words are a struggle to get out as he teeters on the edge of a breakdown. "That was my editor."

 

No more needed to be said; Eddie can put two and two together. He's comforted Bill a number of times after he gets the rejection call. Each time is more painful than the prior. To see a man he loves with all his heart face rejection countless times hurt him in ways he could barely comprehend.

 

“ I'm sorry Bill,” he murmurs softly, rushing across the kitchen to wrap an arm around Bill's shoulder. His other hand reaches up to cradle the back of his head, guiding Bill's face into the crook of his neck right as the wall came crashing down.

 

Bill's arms curl around his waist as a sob escapes his chest, “Why does this keep happening?”

 

“ I don't know,” Eddie whispers, stroking the hair at the base of Bill's neck. The simple action brings an extraordinary amount of comfort to him and always has; Eddie knows this. “You'll get it next time.”

 

“ This was next time Eddie!” Bill exclaims tearfully, hugging himself closer to Eddie. “And so was last time. And the time before that. And the time before  _ that. _ ”

 

“ I know,” Eddie replies helplessly. At this point, he's not sure if there's anything he can say to dull the pain. He rubs a gentle hand over Bill's back, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I know it hurts right now. But soon, one of those dumbass publishers will realize how talented and amazing you are. I know they will, Bill. You deserve it.”

 

Bill pulls back and cups both of Eddie's cheeks in his hands, staring into his deep gray eyes. “Thank you,” he murmurs quietly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Eddie's lips.

 

“ Don't give up, okay?” Eddie insists firmly, but sincerely. His hands reach up to rest over Bill's on his face. His lips curve up into a smile when Bill nods. “Lets go upstairs and all cuddle up with a movie.”

 

Bill smiles fondly at Eddie, lacing their fingers together as they head towards the stairs, “I'm so lucky to have all of you.”

 

*****

 

A quiet atmosphere has settled over the house; most of the losers were keeping to themselves and staying busy. Bill's upstairs working on his book, while Mike works on dinner with Eddie's help in the kitchen. Bev and Richie sit out back on the porch, sharing a cigarette the others don't know about.

 

And in the living room are Stan and Ben; a soft simple melody croons from the speakers of the stereo as the two of them sway together. Ben has his hand pressed firmly against Stan's back, while one of Stan's is resting lightly on Ben's upper arm. There's minimal space between their bodies and Ben clutches Stan's other hand in his, holding them against his chest. Ben's lips brush against Stan's ear as he mouths along to the sweet tune.

 

Stan's eyes slip shut as his head dips down to rest on Ben's shoulder. Between the soothing music and movement with one of his partners, it's the most relaxed he's felt all week. And with the delicious aromas wafting in from the kitchen, Stan can't help but think that it's the perfect moment he's wrapped up in.

 

But soon enough, the atmosphere shifts entirely as the once gentle melody is replaced by a loud, blaring song with extremely rhythmic bass. The living room quickly becomes more crowded upon the arrival of Bev and Richie from outside, followed shortly by Mike and Eddie from the kitchen.

 

Eddie stands in front of Mike with his strong hands resting on his waist, both of them snaking their heads to opposing sides and then back against.

 

Richie grinds his ass back against Bev as she grips his hips and they both erupt with laughter. Bev takes a step back to smack her hand across Richie's ass.

 

Stan exhales a strong sigh, the breath tickling against Ben's neck. Feeling this, Ben rubs a comforting hand over his back.

 

“ You jealous Stanny boy?” Richie says with a grin as he moves over to press himself against Stan. His arms snake around his waist as he kisses all over the back of Stan's neck. He playfully rolls his eyes, but leans his head back regardless to rest against Richie's shoulder. He hums in content at the feeling of Richie's lips nipping along the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“ Bill!” Bev shouts happily, running over to the bottom of the stairs where he's leaning against the wall, wearing a fond expression as he watches. She takes his hand and drags him into the living room, twirling under his arm as he raises it above their heads.

 

“ Dinner  _ is _ ready you guys,” Mike informs them all, with a chuckle.

 

But the beautifully prepared meal goes cold as the dance party continues for a while longer. And not one of them would have it any other way.

 


End file.
